Un ángel
by FFarjonita
Summary: Lo único que me mantenía en la realidad eras tu... pero ahora que te has ido... ¿dónde queda mi cordura?...


**_Un ángel._**

**_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado NADA en mis fics, pero por alguna razón mi musa se empeña en darme muchas ideas nuevas y no ayudarme con las anteriores, asi que demorare un poco, no sé cuanto pero continuare con One-Shots. Espero me comprendan. Esta vez hice este para rendir un homenaje a una persona que fue muy querida por mí. Bueno... Entenderán al final, los quiero y disfruten la lectura._**

**_NOTA: HTF no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Mondo Media y de sus creadores. (Hice algo diferente al típico FlakyXFlippy, asi que espero les guste)_**

* * *

Ella siempre fue muy tímida, tan callada, simple y tierna. No le gustaba mucho tener algún tipo de contacto con otra persona, era reservada, y en cada momento, por más mal que se sintiera, mostraba una sonrisa. Cada día despertaba con el primer alumbrar del sol, se levantaba a tomar un vaso de leche y ver un poco la TV. Con tan solo 11 años, aun no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba la vida, tenía una larga cabellera rojiza que acomodaba con unos cuantos pasadores blancos, sus grandes ojos carmesí y su delicada piel eran siempre rechazados por muchas niñas del vecindario, por ello siempre la hacían sentir mal consigo misma, en especial Petunia y Giggles, quienes en cualquier oportunidad le insultaban o la agredían sin que pudiera defenderse, ella repudiaba la violencia y prefería recibir todo aquello que hacer algo. Ni siquiera les decía a sus padres  
-"sus problemas tienen ya... No necesitan oír los míos..."-pensaba la joven Flaky para mantenerse tranquila, todo lo que le ocurría lo escribía en una pequeña libreta que mantenía oculta para que solo ella pudiera leerlo, su hermana menor revisaba siempre sus cosas y por eso debía ocultarla bien.

-"querido diario"-escribía sentada al pie de su cama, encerrada en su habitación la cual estaba pintada de un color azul cielo, con detalles en blanco-"hoy desperté mas temprano de lo normal, el va a venir por mi y saldremos a paseo, si! ¡Estoy feliz! Me sacara de casa e iremos al parque, ¡cuánto estuve esperando el fin de semana para esto!"-  
-¡Flaky!-grita su hermanita, Yaky-mama dice que bajes, que ya vino y te está esperando-  
-¡genial!-exclama Flaky en voz baja sonriendo-ahora voy-se amarra el cabello con una coleta baja, odiaba las coletas altas ya que sentía que le arrancaban la cabellera.  
Bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa, y en la sala se encontraba el... Un chico de mirar carmín y cabello rojo, se notaba que era mayor que Flaky, claro que lo era, el tenia 17.  
-¡Primo!- grita la pelirroja casi saltando de felicidad corriendo hacia el chico, estaba muy emocionada de verlo, el era su más grande admiración, lo apreciaba de muchas maneras y le agradecía muchas cosas  
-hola Flakyta, ¿cómo estás?-dice sonriente el joven  
-bien, muy bien, ¿iremos al parque?-pregunta súper contenta, eran pocas las veces que se veía asi  
-claro que si primita, anda... Tenemos que irnos ya o no nos alcanzara el tiempo-

-¡sí!-grita ella abrazando al muchacho, por obvias razones era mucho más alto.  
-tía, ya nos vamos-dice Splendon't dirigiéndose a la madre de la niña, quien se despide de ellos y se retiran de la casa.

Para Flaky no existía nadie mejor que su primo Splendon't, era la única persona en el mundo que la conocía completamente y lograba comprenderla, en el último fin de semana de cada mes, iba a visitarla y la llevaba de paseo, ella le contaba todo lo que sentía, las cosas que le pasaban y como las niñas del vecindario la molestaban. Splend la escuchaba atentamente y a cambio la consolaba y le contaba mil anécdotas sobre su trabajo. A Flaky le fascinaba escuchar todo lo que su primo le decía, según lo que él le platicaba, trabajaba protegiendo a una persona muy importante, era algo asi como un guarda espaldas, recibía una muy buena paga pero siempre tenía que estar viajando y se ocultaba mucho, en todo momento llevaba gafas de sol y vestía muy bien, pero siempre con ese detalle de usar ropa obscura. Cuando salían juntos, le compraba mil obsequios a Flaky, ella al estar con Splend se sentía protegida, no solo porque él le cuidaba, si no porque la comprendía muy bien y la ayudaba.  
...

Se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque comiendo un par de helados, el tomaba de vainilla y ella de chocolate, mientras conversaban un poco.  
-ayer fuimos a un sitio donde nos entrenan muy bien, nos enseñaron mas técnicas de defensa personal y ya no tanta agresividad masiva, además nos dieron un arma, mira-dice mostrándole una pequeña pistola a la chica  
-pe... Pero ¿no e...es peligroso que...que la cargues?...-pregunta ella mirándole nerviosa  
-Flaky... Me la dieron por seguridad, no te preocupes, ¿bien?-le sonríe tiernamente mientras la niña se calma y corresponde a la sonrisa  
-de acuerdo...-  
-jeje está bien, solo es para protección, no tengo porque usarla siempre, solo en casos necesarios- decide guardar el arma, ya que nota que a la chica no le agrada mucho verla  
-ah... Ya entiendo...-responde ella y continua saboreando su helado  
-oye primita, dime algo...-cuestiona el joven sonriente- ¿Cómo te va con ese chico que me contaste?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Flippy?-la pelirroja se ruboriza

-y...yo... Amm...-apenada baja la mirada- Aun no me atrevo a hablar con el... Además el es mayor y... Pues... No sé si él me haga caso... No soy tan linda como las otras niñas...-suspira triste  
-Nena... No digas eso Flakyta-la abraza fuertemente-eres tanto o más linda que esas muchachitas que se la pasan ofendiéndote, lo que pasa es que te tienen envidia por ser tan bonita, eso es lo que pasa-ella ríe levemente, mientras su primo sonríe, adoraba cuando Splend la hacía sentir mejor, a diferencia de sus compañeros que la hacían menos, de pronto su primo la suelta y comienza a mirar alrededor.  
-anda Flaky, vamos...-dice Don't un tanto nervioso levantando a la pequeña  
-¿a dónde?-cuestiona de forma inocente  
-emm... Vamos a caminar-se pone en pie y avanza a pasos rápidos  
-¿otra vez?... ¿ellos aun te siguen?-pregunta la pelirroja intentando seguirle el ritmo  
-si, y... Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con esas personas, son las que quieren lastimar al joven que yo cuido-doblan una esquina y se ocultan entre unas casas, donde se detienen a descansar  
-¿son las... mis...mismas que te hirieron la ul...ultima vez?-se pone un poco nerviosa y tiembla un poco

-si... Bueno... Eso creo...-respira un tanto agitado y observa a Flaky asustada-pero... No te preocupes nena... Estaremos bien, ¿vale?-le sonríe intentando que se calmara  
-va...vale... Splend...-contesta tratando de calmarse, aunque sentía un gran miedo por dentro, frente a él no lo demostraba  
El oji-rojo sabía que Flaky estaba muy asustada, pero se hacia la valiente como siempre, soltó un leve suspiro ante la situación, el sabía muy bien que estaban en peligro, ellos le habían visto y no se ocultaron con suficiente rapidez, estar con Flaky le ponía en una desventaja aun mayor, debía proteger a la pequeña sin importar que pasara. Esas personas no eran buenas, eran aun peor que las que el resguardaba y debían estar preparados  
-Flaky...-masculla preocupado el pelirrojo observando a la niña  
-estoy bien...-las palabras de la oji-carmín demostraban firmeza, su rostro decía miedo  
-será mejor que te ocul...-un fuerte ruido se escucha en las cercanías, un disparo.

-Splend!-exclama la chica abrazando fuertemente al joven  
-Flaky, cálmate, no hagas ruido-dice en voz baja- Escóndete... en el callejón, yo te cuido-se escuchan múltiples disparos en los alrededores, se encontraban atrapados.  
-pero... Primo...-la pequeña comienza a llorar, el solo la abrazaba  
-Flakyta... Te cuidare siempre... Sin importar que pase, ¿de acuerdo?...-con lagrimas en los ojos, el muchacho besa la frente de la pelirroja, quien estaba ahogada en llanto  
-s...si... T...tú me cu...cuidas...-responde ella entre suspiros.  
-muy bien... Esa es la actitud... Anda, escóndete y...-un balazo pasa muy cerca de ellos, Flaky cubre sus oídos y grita aterrorizada  
-¡maldita sea!-exalta Splendon't- Flaky escóndete, ¡donde sea! ¡Ocúltate!-  
-asi que aquí estas... Escondiéndote como una vil rata cobarde-dice en voz alta y arrogante un chico de cabello negro y ojos café claro, Flaky no pudo reconocerlo bien, Splend se encontraba de espaldas hacia él, por tanto no lo vio

-Si... Tal vez sea una rata cobarde-le responde sin voltear- tu sabes que me arrepiento de estar en esto y quiero salir, pero no puedo...-  
-cuando entras nunca sales...-le apunta con una revolver- Es la primera regla que te ponen, imagino que creíste que seria fácil y divertido estar entre narcos...- Flaky se congela al escuchar eso  
-yo solo acepte por necesidad...-mira a la pequeña- Lo único que hago es cuidar a uno de ellos, no sé porque me involucraron...-  
-es simple... Ya eres parte de esto... Ahora te jodes...-pone su dedo en el gatillo  
-espera...-le interrumpe-quiero pedirte algo...-suspira-no la lastimen a ella, es solo una niña... Hazme este último favor... Llévala a una estación y... Que un oficial la lleve a casa, pero que este sana y salva...-la niña siente una opresión en su pecho, las lágrimas no faltan, tiembla.  
-por ser el único que en verdad se arrepiente...-responde el muchacho-lo hare...-Flaky siente como su el pelirrojo la sujeta fuertemente, ya que continuaban abrazados

-te quiero... Flakyta...-le susurra al oído, ella gime un poco al sentirse apretada y se escucha un ruido ensordecedor que la hace cerrar los ojos, en esos leves momentos deja de sentir esa presión, al abrirlos de nuevo ve a su primo... en el suelo... Sangrando...  
-¡Splendon't!-grita Flaky inundada en pánico-no, primo, ¡no! Por favor...-desesperada, llora y sacude al chico, esperando hacerlo reaccionar, pero el parecía ahogarse en su propia sangre, la bala había perforado su pulmón y se quedo estancada dentro de él  
-por favor... Resiste Splend... No me dejes sola...-suplicaba la pequeña pelirroja  
-Fla...Flaky...-logra decir el pelirrojo-no...Estarás so...la...-suelta una última exhalación y cierra sus ojos, para no volverlos a abrir...  
-Splendon't, ¡no! No me abandones... Te lo pido... No me dejes...-repetía Flaky llena de dolor, su primo... Su único amigo... Había muerto frente a sus ojos-Splend... Quédate conmigo...-sollozaba soltando frías lagrimas. En su mente solo se repetían las imágenes de los dulces momentos que pasaba con él, esos días felices en los que para ella él era su héroe, alguien que arriesgaba su vida por proteger a alguien más... Ahora él era un verdadero ángel... Que la había protegido hasta el final...

-yo no sé qué demonios pensaba este idiota...-dice el muchacho que aun se encontraba ahí y guarda el arma-se creyó que te iba a cuidar, ha, si claro...-avanza de forma firme hacia la pequeña sujetándola del brazo, intentando apartarla del pelirrojo  
-¡no!-se exalta ella soltándose del agarre del oji-café  
-anda mocosa estúpida! Que con buen arreglo te sirves para comerciar...-  
Flaky entendió el mensaje del tipo de inmediato, se agacho y rebusco entre las ropas de su primo algo que le podría servir  
-¡que vengas maldita escuincle!-grita el chico queriendo tomarla de la ropa  
-¡no me toques!-exclama la pelirroja sacando un arma cargada y apuntándole al chico, estaba temblando, pero había algo muy extraño en ella, sus ojos eran completamente negros  
-que demonios te pasa...?-dice el peli-negro apartándose un poco  
-Cierra la boca...-agrega de manera fría y con una voz profunda, respiraba agitadamente y parecía tener un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho  
-Niña... Aléjate...-

-¡Que te calles!-grita Flaky jalando el gatillo, de nuevo esa explosión seguida de un salpicar de sangre que la manchaba un poco, sus ojos estaban cerrados... Y al abrirlos... Se encontraba en un campo hermoso, con verde pasto lleno de flores, a su alrededor habían conejos blancos comiendo chocolate y a unos cuantos metros una cascada enorme que formaba un arcoíris con la luz del sol... Ella sonreía, quería quedarse ahí por siempre y vivir en esa hermosa ilusión... Pero solo era eso... Una ilusión...  
Abrió los ojos de nuevo a la realidad, volvieron a ser rojizos, dejo caer la pistola al suelo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sentía un terrible punzo en las sienes y estaba mareada, tambaleante se dirigió al cuerpo del pelirrojo  
-Splendon't... Te q...quiero... Pri...mo...-con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se acomodo al lado del chico, y se quedo dormida... Soñando con un lindo momento junto a esta persona que era todo para ella... Y que ya no estaría...  
...

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al mirar alrededor se encontró en su cama, tapada con una frazada y con su oso de peluche a un lado, no había nadie con ella, la tv estaba prendida en las noticias, donde decían que el día anterior, un tiroteo entre un grupo de narcotraficantes y delincuentes había dejado como saldo 5 muertos y 8 heridos, además de múltiples arrestos. La niña no presto mucha atención al tema, se dirigió al closet, busco entre su ropa y saco la libreta junto a un lápiz rojo.  
-querido diario...-dijo escribiendo-ayer conocí a un ángel, me salvo de que un hombre me hiciera daño de nuevo, ella era igual a mí y aunque no me dijo su nombre me conto en un sueño que sería mi protectora de por vida, y que venía en lugar de Splend... Diario... Lo voy a... extrañar... mucho...-finalizo llorando en silencio, pensando en que su ángel de la realidad se había extinguido... Pero a cambio le había dado un ángel interno, que la protegería siempre...

* * *

**_El final se que no es lo que ustedes esperaban, pero Bueh, ¿qué le voy a hacer?... Ya no podía dar más detalles. En fin, esta historia va dedicada a alguien a quien quiero mucho y que siempre voy a querer y que el día de hoy se recuerda su pérdida, por eso el fic. Piensen lo que quieran sobre el origen de esta historia, porque en todo caso mi deber era darlo a conocer y ya lo he hecho. Bueno... Supongo que sería todo por ahora, un enorme saludo a mis colegas del ciber espacio, los quiero mucho, cuídense y sean felices. Bye._**


End file.
